<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stars in your eyes by marckitt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601193">Stars in your eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marckitt/pseuds/marckitt'>marckitt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Daisuga Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DaiSuga Week, Flirty Sugawara Koushi, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Museum Date, Museum Guard Sawamura Daichi, Picnics, planetarium date</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marckitt/pseuds/marckitt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisuga Week 2020 - Day 2: Museum</p><p>“Um, excuse me, sir, I think I got lost…” </p><p>Daichi rolled his eyes, a tired sigh leaving him. Koushi tried to fight back the smile that formed on his lips, but there was no denying it. </p><p>“...in the depths of your eyes,” he finished the pick-up line with a smirk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Daisuga Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stars in your eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Koushi turned the corner, eyes scanning the room in search of a certain navy blue uniform. He beamed when he found the tall man standing on the corner of the room, with a blank face. He slowly approached his boyfriend, not wanting to look suspicious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, excuse me, sir, I think I got lost…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi rolled his eyes, a tired sigh leaving him. Koushi tried to fight back the smile that formed on his lips, but there was no denying it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...in the depths of your eyes,” he finished the pick-up line with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Suga. You know I’m working.” Daichi said, face still emotionless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but you look so good in your uniform and you never wear it outside of here…” Koushi pouted. “If you wore it sometimes at home, I wouldn't have to come all the way here just to see you working.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi looked him dead in the eyes for the first time, his eyebrow lifted. “Ha, as if you'd stop coming here. You love to annoy me at work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koushi fake gasped. “How dare you!? I'd never do such a thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That plucked a laugh out of Daichi despite his will of remaining professional. He recovered himself in a bit and thought of a way to get rid of Koushi for a while. Then it hit him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell you what,” he said in a hushed voice. “It's my day of closing the planetarium on the west wing. You can come back in a few hours, just before the closure. I'll buy us some food on my break and we'll have a little picnic. Just the two of us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really!?” Koushi’s voice echoed through the room, drawing many eyes upon them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suga!” Daichi whisper-yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Koushi laughed. “I'll leave you in peace now,” he blew Daichi a kiss before happily walking out of the museum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple of hours later, he came back. His backpack was full of the drinks Daichi had asked him to bring through text. He walked around without a destination until the lady on the microphone announced the closure of the museum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started searching for Daichi. It didn't take long until he found him in the same room as before. Daichi was with his back turned to Koushi as he locked the door to an exposition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a devilish smirk on his face, Koushi tiptoed until he was directly behind his boyfriend. Before Daichi had time to react, Koushi put his arms around his middle and pulled him into a bone-breaking hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi squirmed in his arms as he fought for air. “Suga! Let me go!” He choked out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koushi erupted in laughter, but he let him go. “Hey, handsome.” His hands tugged at Daichi’s side, making him turn on his heels. He planted a quick kiss on his lips before pulling back. There were still a few guards around and he didn’t want to get Daichi into trouble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” Koushi looked around. “When can we go?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It should be another ten minutes until the rest of the guards finish closing up. We can wait at the locker room and then we’ll head to the planetarium.” Daichi put the keys of the exposition on his pocket and held Koushi’s hand, wordlessly guiding him to the locker room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once there, he put his things away and changed back into his usual clothes, completely ignoring Koushi’s remarks on his ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, it should be fine if we left now,” Daichi said as he closed his locker and swung his backpack over his shoulder. He extended a hand to Koushi, who took it with a big smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a while since their last date night. After they moved in together and Daichi started working shifts as the museum's guard as a way of saving more money to buy the house they wanted, it had become almost impossible to go out. Most nights, Daichi got back to their apartment late at night and they were both too tired to plan anything different than usual dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Daichi had suggested they had the picnic Koushi was internally beaming. He didn't want to seem eager though. He knew Daichi missed their date nights as much as he did, and he didn't want him to feel guilty about it. But that wasn't gonna stop them from having a great time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They left the locker room and walked through the different expositions towards the planetarium. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koushi had been to that museum many times before, one could say it was his third home, the second being the elementary school where he worked, and yet he was always amazed by the beautiful paintings there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their hands swung between their bodies as they headed to the west wing of the museum, easily falling into a conversation. Koushi told Daichi about a new kid at his school, Tadashi, who was very shy but somehow managed to befriend Kei, a tall, sarcastic kid who never spoke to the others simply because he didn't feel like doing it. Later, Daichi told Koushi about this young lady that was standing way too close to a painting and refused to step away from it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>During the whole walk to the planetarium, they didn't meet a single guard, an indication that they'd hardly get into trouble. Daichi pushed the planetarium door open and stepped aside to let Koushi in, closing the door behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gosh, it's dark in here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hang on, let me just find the switch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few seconds later and light filled the room. It was a round cinema room, rows of chairs filling the whole room saved for the middle, where a small stage for the presenter along with the computer to control the presentation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi beckoned Koushi to the stage. He turned the computer on as Koushi put his backpack on the floor and laid the tablecloth he had brought for the picnic. He took the champagne out of the bag as well as the glasses. When he looked up, the ceiling was full of stars. He watched as Daichi sat next to him, a smile present on his face during the whole time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is beautiful.” Koushi’s mouth curved in a grin like Daichi’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are beautiful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi’s sweet, soft voice only made Koushi’s grin get bigger. “Please, don’t flatter me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not. You know it’s true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only with this pretty face I’d be able to be with someone like you.” Koushi leaned in and kissed Daichi’s lips softly, humming to himself when Daichi pressed back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'd be with you even if you didn’t have that pretty face.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘“Yeah, sure," Koushi teased. “Let’s eat before they find us, shall we?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi huffed but let it go. Koushi opened the champagne bottle and poured some in the glass as Daichi fished the bento boxes and Koushi’s favorite pepper sauce out of his bag. They had rice, onigiris, karaage, tamagoyaki, and sunomono. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Champagne? What’s the occasion?” Daichi arched an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Us,” Koushi said, raising his glass and handing the other to Daichi. He took the glass in his hand and raised it along to Koushi's, clicking them together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To us," they said in unison, taking a sip of the sparkling drink afterward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their little picnic beneath the stars was fantastic. The food was delicious, the champagne fancy, and the ambiance perfect. There was only one thing missing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Kou…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi only called Koushi by Kou in bed or when he was apologizing for something he'd done. Koushi took his eyes off of the onigiri he was eating and set it aside. He gulped. “Yeah?” His voice was uncertain. They hadn't fought in months, and they sure as hell weren't in bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I wasn't gonna do this in a while. I actually had planned everything for next month, on our anniversary, but today… Everything feels so perfect that I just can't let this go.” Daichi’s eyes stayed fixed in his hands, his voice was low, barely above a whisper. The only time Koushi had seen him this nervous was when he was asking Koushi out for the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took Daichi's hand on his own, silently urging him to continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Koushi, you are the most important person in my life. Ever since high school, you have dug your way into my heart with your sweet way and kindness, and you never left me, not even once. You've made me a better person, a great team captain and now a great cop. I don't know where I’d be without you, nor do I want to find out. I can't wait to grow old with you by my side. I want it, Koushi. I want to get grey and wrinkled with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to get something on his backpack, returning with a small, black velvet box on his hand. Koushi's breath caught on his throat, tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I've never felt so sure about something as much as I'm sure about this.” He opened the box, revealing a silver ring with a delicate small diamond in the middle. It was exactly how Koushi would've asked for. “Sugawara Koushi, will you have me, with all your heart and for the rest of our lives?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Daichi finished, they were both crying. Koushi didn't trust his voice so he nodded. He nodded as if his life depended on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Daichi asked, face cracking in a big toothy smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koushi nodded. “Of course!” He threw his arms around Daichi's neck, pulling him into a forceful, clumsy kiss. They pulled back laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi took the ring out of the box, took Koushi's hand and slid the ring in his finger. They both smiled at Koushi's hand, finally having what they craved for so long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later, when they both laid down to watch the stars above them, they felt the happier they’ve ever been. Koushi could barely take his eyes off of the ring in his hand. When he did, they were glued to Daichi’s soft expression as he watched the stars. Koushi had never doubted his love for Daichi or Daichi’s love for him, but if he ever did, all he had to do was to look back at this specific moment, and any doubt would fly out of the window and never come back. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>